The present invention relates to a device for positioning products in succession and spaced equally apart on a conveyor belt.
In numerous production technologies, such as those for the automatic packaging of many products, it is often necessary to arrange the continuously fed products in succession, at a precise regular distance from one another, for example to feed a packaging machine.
Prior art reports many devices used to do this, the most common being devices equipped with conveyor belts which, combined in various ways, operate at different speeds, suitably selected to allow the desired succession of products.
The mechanics of such devices are generally quite complex, making their construction and operation expensive and often creating disadvantages in terms of the size of the machines which use them.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages by providing a device with a simpler construction design which is, as a result, less expensive to make.